


Fulfill Your Fantasy

by UnknownSatellite84



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Eobard Thawne Is A Human Vibrator, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Horniness, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Seduction, Self-cest, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Reverse Flash decides to fulfill the fantasies of his younger, Flash-obsessed, fanboy self.





	Fulfill Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for DCTV Clone Fucker Week 2018. Sorry it's late. I wanted to get this done sooner, but I've been soooo fucking busy lately with work and life T-T. At least it's here now. (It was gonna be for villains day)
> 
> This fic contains strong eobarry themes, which is why I tagged it Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, though Barry is not actually physically in the fic. It's just self-cest with some angst thrown in (cuz god, I love my angst too much...)

Eobard opened his eyes, blinking several times. The first thing he realized was he couldn’t tap into the Speed Force, which was very disconcerting. The second thing he realized was that he could see nothing at all, which only worsened his unease. What was going on? He could feel the soft weight of a cloth against his lashes. A blindfold? He tried to sit forward, but was unable to go far. He moved his arms, but they remained immobile behind him, bound together. His legs were free, for all the good that did. Trying to thrash free with them proved unsuccessful.

With nothing left to do, he worked on recalling just exactly what had happened. He remembered a fight on a dark street against a powerful speedster with burning red eyes. It had been Reverse Flash. He hadn’t stood a chance. He’d been certain he was going to die. His last memory was of gazing up at a maniacal, laughing face, a vibrating hand flattened out like a blade above his chest.

But it seemed the Reverse hadn’t carried through on that.

_Okay, okay, don’t panic, just breathe, just think,_ he told himself. _What do I do? What do I do? ...Just observe, and hope for a clue on how to get out…_ He seemed to be sitting on a cold, hard floor, his hands held to a wall behind him. He listened. His ears were practically ringing from how quiet it was. He inhaled. The air smelled vaguely of dust and damp dirt. He was left with nothing to go on.

He wasn’t looking forward to sitting here like this for however long the Reverse had planned. Though he couldn’t exactly say he was looking forward to when the man would arrive either. He didn’t exactly want to be tortured. Or whatever the maniac had in mind. Either way, it probably was going to be unpleasant.

The emptiness filled with the sound of distant footsteps. What sounded like a door opening reached his ears. Eobard felt his breath still as their owner drew closer. They stopped before him. He tried not to think about what might be about to happen, only- The person was leaning in. _Close._ He could feel their body heat, could hear soft breathing, the faintest trills of a speedster’s vibrations mixed with the creaks of tight material.

_Leather. Faux. Friction-proof reinforced tripolymer. Only resembles leather. If leather even could be produced anymore, it wouldn’t withstand the friction of a speedster running-_ _Eobard, this is hardly the time to be thinking about this!_

_“Relax, sweet boy,”_ a voice whispered in his ear. Eobard jumped, realized his heart was pounding so hard the Reverse Flash could probably _hear_ it. He felt a brush across his face that caused him to flinch. The blindfold was tugged off with no warning. He squinted against the harsh intrusion of light, eyes struggling to adjust. When they finally did, he looked up at a masked face that was vaguely familiar, apart from the glowing, crimson eyes. Come to think of it, that voice seemed familiar too, even with the intense vibrations ringing through it… The man leaned back, folding his arms.

“W-what do you w-want?” He managed. He cringed. He sounded pathetic. Eobard tugged at the restraints holding his arms half-heartedly, thankful there was a more comfortable distance between them now.

_“To try something new. I have spent far too long not trying to do things differently.”_

Eobard was only more confused, but he said nothing.

_“Did you know that like you, I once loved the Flash more than life itself? I was his biggest fan-”_

Eobard shook his head. “I find that hard to believe-”

A hand gripped his throat, and the Reverse was suddenly in his face, teeth bared. Eobard’s heart leapt. _“Of course you would. Because you are still_ simple _, Eobard.”_ The Reverse Flash’s grip loosened, and just as suddenly as it had come, his anger dissipated. He sighed. _“But don’t worry, that all changes...one day.”_

“What?”

_“You’ll see what he really is- a selfish, vain, cruel monster.”_

Eobard huffed, finding his confidence growing in spite of their proximity. Reverse didn’t seem intent on killing him. Still, he found it hard not to be distracted by the hand now resting on his chest. “T-the Flash has saved millions. A-and what have _you_ done, huh? You’ve destroyed so much. I’m not about to take the word of a maniac over a proven hero.”

_“Be quiet._ You _are the prisoner here. Why don’t you act like one and show me a little fear?”_ The Reverse’s outline blurred. Eobard didn’t see what happened next. He was flung forward. He grunted at the pain of the awkward collision with the floor. He realized he was free of the wall now, but his arms were still bound together behind him.

“Heh.” Eobard’s certainty didn’t fade, and he smirked. “First you tell me to relax, and now you want me to be afraid. But what do I have to be afraid of? _You?_ A few bruises? _Pfft_. Flash will save me soon, anyway.” He tried to find a way to push himself up without his arms. It was hard. He hadn’t realized just how much he used his arms to get up. It was frustrating, like being a fish out of water. He brought a knee up, trying to get it under his body. He half wondered why he bothered. Even if he made it to his feet, what was he going to do? Try and outrun the Reverse without his speed?

_“You’re so young...so_ innocent _..."_ The Reverse said. “So _stupid_.” He shoved Eobard hard into the floor with what felt like a boot between Eobard's shoulder blades. He dug in. Eobard winced. _“Do you not know how_ many _people I have killed without a second thought? Do you not know how easily I could kill_ you _right now? Your precious so-called hero wouldn’t even have_ time _to save you, Eobard Thawne."_

Eobard felt a twinge of fear, the slightest crack in his own conviction. “H-how do you know-?”

_“Your name? Oh please. I know_ everything _about you.”_ The weight on his back vanished, and the boot pushed under Eobard’s chest. It pressed upward with bruising force and flipped him over. Eobard hissed at the fresh ache in his ribs and in his arms with his weight on them. The Reverse’s red eyes glowered down at him. He pressed his foot on Eobard’s chest now, right on the emblem of his suit.

“I-if you were going to k-kill me.” Eobard said, gulping, “you would’ve done it before now.”

_“You are right that I don’t intend to kill you.”_ Eobard was about to grin when the other continued, _“But just because I have no real cause to kill you, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be afraid of me. I have several lovely devices that can grant you all sorts of pain without me even having to lift a finger. Or I could just break your legs and watch you try to crawl away... As you know, I enjoy causing pain... I can do_ anything _I want to you. And I’m more than likely to do it on a_ whim _.”_

Eobard jerked, a thrill running through his body. His thoughts raced wildly, and he couldn’t piece any of them together in a way that made sense. His breathing stuttered, heart thrumming heavily. His emotions began to blur, and a strange sensation built underneath of them. _Come on, Eobard, calm down- calm down-_

_“That’s better. Come to think of it… Fear looks surprisingly good on you._

_“Well? Should I_ hurt _you, little Eo? Mmmm… Hurt you_ so good _?”_ The Reverse Flash’s foot slid off his chest, and he crouched down, lowering his weight onto Eobard’s waist until he was straddling him, knees on either side of Eobard’s ribs. Eobard’s breath caught hard, and his panicked mind suddenly couldn’t focus on anything else at all but the physical contact. The Reverse leaned forward, distributing the pressure up Eobard’s abdomen. They were so close again, Eobard could _smell_ his tripolymer suit. It smelled so fucking good. Fingers tangled in his hair, pulling.

It felt somewhat inevitable, after everything, that his dick responded- responded to him being bound and helpless and pinned under such a mighty foe, to his fear. He cursed it all. Now was hardly the time for his _really_ fucked up kinks to kick in. This wasn’t one of his fantasies. He was in _real_ danger. _Get it together, Eobard._

The Reverse Flash stared down at him. A grin crawled along his face, sending shivers up Eobard’s spine. The Reverse shifted back, and Eobard’s stomach tightened as the man’s firm ass brushed against his hard bulge. Embarrassment crashed through him. He blushed and shut his eyes, just wanting to melt into the floor to escape all of this. The last thing he wanted was for one of the greatest supervillains in the world to know _this_ about him.

Reverse chuckled. Eobard felt a soft pressure on the side of his face. He opened his eyes again to find a hand cradling his cheek. The Reverse brushed his thumb across Eobard’s lips, the touch feather-light. Eobard struggled to process this new input to his senses. The Reverse ran his thumb back and forth a few times, steadily applying more and more pressure. His hand lifted, and he slipped his thumb into Eobard’s mouth, stroking his tongue with hypnotic movements.

The Reverse began grinding his hips against Eobard’s erection.

_“Suck.”_

It took Eobard several moments to process what was happening.

He jerked his head to the side, pulling away from the intrusion. “Wha-?” He started, his voice was weak, but he managed to hiss, “ _s-stop_!”

Reverse did. He leaned forward, and breathed into Eobard’s ear, _“come on, little Eo, why not? Just take what you really want for the first time in your sad, pathetic life.”_

Eobard gasped. God, if he wasn’t super turned on right now. His pants were so tight, and he could feel the blood that was _pulsing_ down there. He blinked, cheeks burning. The Reverse certainly wasn’t helping things. “W-why would I ever-?”

Reverse Flash purred, _“because I know_ how _much you want it. And don’t deny. I know everything about you, Eobard. I know all your little shameful desires that you'd never admit to someone else, not even the Flash - including how you'd fuck your own ass if you had the chance. Including how you’d love to be held down by the Flash’s greatest foe and filled up until you’re unable to think anymore. Sound familiar? How many nights did you spend jacking it to little stories of the Reverse taking what he wanted from you?”_

Eobard felt his face heat up even more. He wanted to deny it, but the words to do so stuck in his mouth. It wasn’t a lie. He’d had some dark fantasies. He thought of how they usually ended with the Flash rescuing him...

As if hearing his thoughts, the Reverse continued, _"if you want… You can pretend like that fool you idolize as a hero will come and save you from the big bad Reverse Flash. I'll even shove my fingers in your mouth when I'm deep inside you so you can't scream, like you've always wanted to happen. And I'll bite all over your body so you won't be forgetting this any time soon. I’ll leave my come all over you, so that when you are saved, he’ll know exactly what happened."_

Eobard squirmed, his dick twitching. What was going on? How did this man know just what to _say_? He tried to get it together, but quite frankly, his brain was only able to focus on one thing. His thoughts were currently overflowing with images of a thick cock up his ass.

_“Look at you,”_ the Reverse said in a patronizing tone, _“getting all hot and bothered by a little talk... It’s quite adorable."_

Eobard’s stomach somersaulted. He stammered. “I-I really-”

The Reverse’s hands undid the front of his suit, pulling it open. Eobard felt the cool air flow over his skin. A covered hand stroked up his chest, slotting itself in the sensitive crook of his neck and shoulder. _“If you ask me to stop, I will,”_ the Reverse said, quieter. He leaned in and kissed Eobard, thrusting his tongue deep into his mouth.

Eobard’s brain turned into mush, and a groan left his throat. The Reverse broke the kiss, staring down at him almost smugly.

Eobard had half a brain cell’s sense left to stammer, “I- y-you will? I-if I w-were to h-hypothetically w-want that, and t-then change my mind-” he cleared his throat, “hypothetically, of course.”

_“Yes... _Does that mean you really want me to fuck you, Thawne? Hypothetically?”__ Reverse crooned with amusement, wrapping his hand around Eobard’s neck lightly, thumbing his pulse point. He leaned in close again. __“Tell me.”__

Somewhere in the currently-very-distant, logical part of his mind, Eobard knew it was probably really, _really_ stupid to trust the Reverse Flash in this. But if he were being honest with himself, there was _something_ about the Reverse, something that just felt too familiar for him to honestly think the man was lying at the moment. And why would he? He could take what he wanted from Eobard without his permission if he _truly_ wanted to. And it was oddly comforting the Reverse hadn’t truly harmed him...yet...

Eobard wanted to laugh at himself. As if he had _any_ logic right now. He was about to do something really stupid.

He really didn’t care anymore.

“Y-yes.”

_“Yes what?”_

“P-please fuck me.”

The Reverse Flash flashed down, yanking his boots and pants off in the same motion. Eobard almost yelped at the sudden chilly air on his sensitive dick. The Reverse pushed Eobard’s legs wide apart. He spat on his fingers and slid two of them inside of his body. It wasn’t the smoothest, with the gloves and no real lube, but it was better this way.

The fingers hit right where he wanted. Eobard moaned, melting. He clenched his eyes shut, trying not to let himself think at all. It was surprisingly easy, and becoming easier with each heartbeat. _Holy fuck-_

_“God, you’re adorable like this,”_ Reverse Flash whispered, thrusting his fingers in and out. Eobard’s body jerked involuntarily with each movement. Eobard gritted his teeth. _“You’re ass is so tight, little Eo. I can’t wait to fuck it.”_

Eobard groaned. “Then why don’t you just shut up and do that? Weren’t you going to...f-fulfill my fantasies?”

The Reverse chortled. _“As you wish.”_ He yanked his fingers out.

Eobard opened his eyes, looking up to see the villain shifting into position, tugging Eobard’s legs to his waist. He rubbed his hard groin up against Eobard's bare ass. _God, this is really happening-_ Reverse pulled out his dripping cock. Eobard almost whined when he saw the size. If he didn’t know better, he’d say they were almost the same. He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but this was so much better-

Reverse put the wet tip against his hole. His hips snapped forward.

Eobard cried out, bucking as pain and pleasure shot up his body like fire in his veins. “ _Fuck_!” The Reverse was so large. He could feel unforgiving fingers digging into his hips. The Reverse pulled his thighs up to a new angle so he was leaning well over Eobard, nearly folding him in half with his weight. Eobard’s trapped arms, which had long since gone numb, began to tingle. Reverse didn’t wait for him to adjust. He started fucking like a machine, strong hard thrusts that went straight in and struck deep, even and smooth. As he did so, he leaned in and began to bite Eobard's exposed shoulders and chest.

Eobard squirmed, yelping and whimpering. He was lost to the sensation of the other man overwhelming him, lost to everything but the way he was being so filled with the Reverse’s dick. The Reverse’s hand slid up his chest, his neck, then to his mouth. The Reverse forced one strong finger in past his lips, then a second and third one. The fingers sank across his tongue, hitting his throat. Eobard swallowed on them.

_“Mmmmm, I’d love to fuck that nice, soft throat of yours,”_ the Reverse snarled, beginning to work his fingers with movements that mirrored his thrusting hips. He bit down even harder on Eobard's flesh, breaking it. Eobard yelled, but it was lost around the hand in his mouth. He moaned, saliva pooling at the back of his throat. He continued sucking, soaking up the feeling of the other man deep inside both of his entrances. It was like the Reverse was trying to fill every inch of him. His face only got hotter at the thought. _Damn-_

The fingers yanked out, trailing saliva across Eobard’s chin and neck. The Reverse stopped moving, flicking his tongue across one of Eobard's nipples before leaning up.

“W-what are you doing?” Eobard mumbled intoxicatedly. He tried to move his hips, searching for that delicious friction again. He failed. He was too thoroughly pinioned to get any meaningful sensations from his futile motions.  

Reverse Flash leaned in close until his lips were against Eobard’s ear once more. _“Beg me for more, like the little filthy whore you are, Thawne."_

Eobard’s eyelids fluttered as the words sank in. He shook his head. “I-I’m not b-begging you, you asshole!”

_“Come on, Eobard. It’s just one little word. Say_ pleeeeaase _~”_

Eobard bit his lip, shaking his head.

_“I know how much you enjoy being fucked by...your hero’s greatest foe... All you have to do is ask sweetly for more...”_

Sudden pressure squeezed Eobard’s cock, and he gasped. “Oh, _fuck_!” Eobard knew the Reverse had wound a hand around him. It vibrated, slipping up and down, spreading his precum with a solid jerking motion. Eobard shuddered, so desperately wanting it to go harder, faster.

_"Don't you want more?"_

Eobard said nothing as he was brought closer and closer to climax, trying to contain his outward reactions to the pleasure he was receiving. He wasn't going to beg, but he could still come without giving the Reverse that satisfaction if he timed it right. He felt a small shiver run up his body, and the pleasure built and built-

The Reverse's hand clamped hard around the base of his cock, tightening down. Eobard yelped in pain. His eyes snapped up to the man's grinning face, and the Reverse began to grind directly into his prostate. Eobard whined, losing the battle with is self control. He twisted and writhed, eyes slamming shut. Was this man reading his fucking mind!? How did he know he was going to come-!?

_"I told you...I know everything about you, Eo."_

Eobard trembled. “R-Reverse-” he panted, all reservations fleeing out the door. “I-I- please- fuck me more! Harder! _Please_! L-let me come, please!”

_“That’s a good boy. Tell me what you’d do for my come.”_

“A-anything… _please_...”

The Reverse released his hold on Eobard’s cock. A few moments went by as Eobard lost his mind. _“Oh, little Eo,”_ the villain laughed as he slowed, panting, _“what would…”_ he seemed to struggle to form his words. _“W-what would...Flash think of you now, like this, g...getting so...desperate and hard from_ my _cock? Oh-”_ The Reverse came with a spasm. It was almost shocking. Eobard was nowhere near ready for the shots of hot fluid deep inside of him. The lengthy groan the man gave was more like a growl than anything as he shuddered on top of Eobard.

But Eobard’s mood had gone sour. _What...what_ would _the Flash think of me?_ He hadn’t really considered that before agreeing to this. Of course, he’d fantasized of a rescue, but it’d never occurred to him what the hero would think if - no, _when_ \- he realized Eobard had enjoyed having questionable sex with a very horrible man, that’d they’d merely been acting out a sick fantasy.

Flash would probably find him really repulsive and sick. He probably would consider his rescue a wasted effort. If Eobard was enjoying his time with this psycho, what was the point of saving him? Eobard swallowed, suddenly consumed with heavy guilt. _I shouldn’t have said yes._

He stared at the wall, miserable. A strong hand tangled into his hair. The Reverse forced their eyes to meet. “What’s wrong?” He demanded as he slid out of him, the vibrations gone from his voice. The red glow faded from his eyes. They were blue - familiar - almost warm. His voice seemed vaguely alarmed. “I could’ve swore you liked that- Why didn’t you say something?! I told you I would stop if you weren’t enjoying it-”

“I was enjoying it- I-” Eobard didn’t understand the man’s reaction until he felt the tears pooling in his eyes. The Reverse must’ve seen him starting to cry. Shit. “I-I just don’t want to d-disappoint him- He’d hate me for this-”

The Reverse Flash let his legs down, and Eobard realized how sore he was. His cock had gone limp, and all the pleasure was gone. He felt the semen dripping out of him now. The Reverse grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up until he was hugging him, stroking the back of his head, “shhh… It’s okay, baby,” he murmured in his ear. “I’ve got you. You’re alright. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that... I forgot about the shame you felt about your fantasies...”

“No...I shouldn’t have agreed to this- I-I’m such a failure. I always mess up. I’ll never be a hero. I can’t even please him as a sidekick. He’ll never see me as worthy,” he said, gasping. With no warning, even more tears came to his eyes. He sobbed and buried his face against the Reverse’s shoulder. _Why is this monster trying to comfort me? Why would he care?_ A nagging suspicion was creeping up on Eobard, but he pushed it away, didn’t want to even _consider_ it.

“Please,” Reverse Flash murmured. “Don’t cry because of him. He’s not worth your tears.” He encouraged Eobard to move back - gently - and looked into his eyes. “Let me help you,” he said in a heavy tone.

Eobard stared back, blinking. “What? How?”

The Reverse raised a hand up, wiping his tears away. He gave him a light, chaste kiss. “If I’m going to fulfill one of your fantasies tonight, why don’t I fulfill the one _he_ won’t? The one you aren’t ashamed of.”

“W-what does that m-mean?” Though Eobard had a pretty good guess. He wasn’t surprised that a part of him wanted to say yes.

“I’ll treat you the way he should. Give you what he should. Make you feel loved, like he should,” his voice was so bitter that it shook Eobard to his core. He remembered the man had said he’d once loved the Flash too. It made too much sense, he thought miserably, yet still... He didn’t want to believe the implications there.

Eobard took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Why do you think he’s so horrible?” he questioned.

“No good man would treat someone the way he treats us… Even if he thought they deserved it. A good man would not be cruel, the way he is. A good man would be there for those who need him… Not treat them like shit instead.”

Eobard was shaking his head, “but the Flash is a hero-”

“What makes a hero? The fact he manages to save a few strangers? Or how he treats those closest to him? Well I prefer to think if a man treats those closest to him horribly, it doesn’t matter how many strangers he helps! _The Flash_ is only living a persona he built up over time! He doesn’t know what being a hero is anymore-”

“You’re wrong! He can be rough around the edges, but he cares so much, about everyone, including those closest-”

The Reverse gave a harsh laugh. He quickly snuffed it out and sighed. “If only that were true.” He kissed Eobard again, deeply, passionately. Eobard trembled as a warm, leather hand caressed the back of his neck. He moaned around the tongue in his mouth, enjoying the gentle way it played against his. Reverse pulled back, panting. “Doesn’t _that_ feel like caring?” He asked. “I know you want _him_ to kiss you like this, hold you like this. I know you think you don’t deserve it, but you do. Anyone who makes another feel like they don’t deserve soft love is a horrible person. You have to know that, deep down. I think you do.”

Eobard felt a rising desperation. “I…” He didn’t know what to say. It seemed like an oversimplification to call the Flash horrible for distancing himself. Wouldn’t anyone do the same?

The Reverse was soon making out with him again. “Will you let me make love to you, Eobard?” he whispered around the soft kiss. “You can pretend like it’s your hero doing it, if you want…”

While Eobard didn’t agree with the man on the Flash, he had to admit he enjoyed the idea of that particular fantasy more than the previous one. What did he have to lose at this point anyway? He’d never have this from where it mattered. The Flash didn’t love him, and he never would. He barely noticed Eobard’s affections.

He nodded. “ _Please_ ,” he breathed.

“Of course, baby.”

Reverse Flash reached behind him and undid the bindings on his arms. Eobard was grateful to have them free. He brought them around, rubbing them. They were a little sore from the rough treatment, but at least they weren’t numb now.

Reverse Flash pressed a kiss to his temple and murmured, “hold on.” He wrapped his arms around Eobard, and the world blurred. The movement stopped as suddenly as it’d started. Reverse sat Eobard on a soft bed in an unfamiliar room, and, god, that felt so _nice_ after the cold, hard floor he’d been fucked on. “Get comfortable.” Eobard lay down, adjusting himself amongst the soft sheets and pillows.

The reverse pulled lube out of the nightstand and climbed onto the bed next to Eobard. He rubbed some onto his dick. It probably wasn’t necessary at this point, but Eobard found he appreciated the added effort for his comfort.

The Reverse lifted Eobard’s hips up and slid a pillow under them. “Are you ready?” Reverse asked as he got back into position between his thighs.

Eobard nodded. “Yes, please.”

The Reverse Flash leaned over him and slipped his hardening cock back inside. This time it didn’t hurt. Reverse rolled his hips, grinding inside, and it felt so _lovely_ . All Eobard could suddenly think about was how he wished he was good enough to have this from his hero, that he was worthy enough for his devotion to be noticed, recognized, returned. Wished he was worthy enough to be a true partner. _All I’m worth to him is being a useless sidekick and occasional cumdump._

Reverse’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts. “That’s it, baby, you’re doing so good for me,” he murmured. He gave Eobard another deep kiss. Eobard chased it, taking his turn to explore the Reverse’s mouth this time. Eobard closed his eyes, and finally, finally, he allowed himself to just let go of his doubts, just concentrate and enjoy the feeling he was receiving. He swirled his tongue around the villain’s. There was an unsteady moan above him.

The Reverse’s hand returned to his cock, massaging it with a vibrating hand. His hips began to move a bit more vigorously. The pleasure inside Eobard grew rapidly, strong and heavy. The kiss broke, and a thick string of saliva kept their lips connected for a few more precious seconds. The Reverse shifted, angling into that sweet spot better. Eobard whined, clawing at his shoulders to pull him into a tight hug.

“Oooh, that’s it,” Reverse Flash whispered against his neck. He sucked on it. “God, we really love this, don’t we? Fuck, I could get used to this.” He nipped a little, and his dick began to fucking _vibrate_.

Eobard gasped loudly, his back arching into the other. “Oh fuck-”

“There, that’s it, babe-”

“Reverse-” Eobard writhed, groaning, digging his fingers into the other man. He was losing his goddamn mind. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna come-”

“I know-”

Eobard gripped the Reverse’s face, pulling it closer so they were staring into each other’s eyes. Reverse Flash grunted, eyes slipping closed, but Eobard was suddenly unable to think of anything else in that moment but a growing suspicion he hadn’t been able to shake. He knew that if nothing else, he had to know if he was right, and he had to know _now_.

He slipped his fingers into the man’s cowl.

“Eobard-” the man started, but Eobard shoved it off.

_Oh god. It's true._

“You _are_ me,” Eobard gasped out, an intense surge of emotions flooding him.

He yelped as his hands were suddenly pinned by Reverse Flash above his head. The man growled and went even faster. “Yes, I _am_!” he snarled, vibrating even harder than before.

“Fuck, _fuck_!” It was too much. Eobard couldn’t process anything but his pleasure in that moment, and even then, it was a tidal wave of intensity crashing through him, wiping out his comprehension. Eobard cried out and spilled incredibly hard across his stomach and chest in thick shots. He squirmed and panted as the Reverse continued to pound into his prostate throughout the entirety of his orgasm, fucking him dry. Eobard couldn’t stand it, shaking and moaning helplessly the entire time. When it finally began to fade, it was almost a relief.

The Reverse pulled out and finished himself off a second time with his hand, adding his semen to Eobard’s on his abdomen.

Eobard lay there for a moment under the older him. It was wet and sticky. He looked up at the other man, noting the sweat on his brow. Eobard struggled with his thoughts, trying to get them together. “How is this possible?” He whispered. “A-are you a time remnant? A doppelganger?”

Eobard’s older self set back. “I suppose...there’s no point in trying to hide it now,” he said resignedly. He spread his hands, head tilting. “I am your future.”

“So you _are_ a remnant?”

The other him let out a sigh. “You aren’t listening. Though I shouldn’t expect you to. No, Eobard, I am your fate, your destiny.”

“That’s impossible,” Eobard said. He pushed into a sitting positioning, eyeing the other man. “Isn’t it?” _I...I become that powerful one day? Enough to rival the Flash himself? Well, no, he is just one possible future. I won’t become him exactly, but I will still likely become that powerful. And when I do, Flash will recognize me as an equal._ “Wait...why...why do you do the things you do? I...we were supposed to be heroes.”

“Because Flash isn’t what he seems...and neither are we... And being a hero is overrated as hell. This... This is written in our fates, impossible to escape, an endless war.” His hands became fists. “Besides, all the lives I've taken, all the pain I've caused him… It’s all he deserves. You’ll understand one day.”

They sat there for a moment. Eobard felt awkward quite suddenly. “Does...does that count as masturbating, then?” He asked.

“Indeed… You may leave,” the Reverse said, sounding tired. He waved his hand vaguely. “There’s no point in holding you prisoner when you know who I am. Besides...I was right. The Flash doesn’t care enough to save you, so I can hardly set a trap for him, now can I?”

“It almost sounds like you already thought of that."

The Reverse cracked a slight smile. “Well, maybe I just hoped I could make you see...but I know you won’t. Not yet. We’re stubborn, after all.” He pulled something from his pocket. It was a small device. He handed it to Eobard. “I made a copy of this.”

“What is it?”

“When the time comes, you’ll know.”

Eobard searched his older self’s eyes, feeling pity for this version of him, how far he’d fallen. “Just because you’re me, doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop trying to bring you in.”

“I know.” The other Eobard grinned. “But one day your gonna wake up and realize you are exactly what you said you wouldn’t become. But it's not so bad. It's better this way. Pining after someone who will never love you is no good... And he doesn't deserve anything less than your absolute hatred.” And with that, the Reverse Flash vanished.

Eobard was left with a _lot_ to think about.


End file.
